


【授翻/哈德】All the Sense in the World

by psbw3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Borderline crack, Bottom Draco, First Time, Fluff and Humour, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Hospital Wing, Hospital Sex, Kissing, M/M, PWP, Pining, Rimming, Top Harry, Undressing
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psbw3/pseuds/psbw3
Summary: 简介：Harry完全不知道接下来会发生什么。也许Malfoy会一脚踹在Harry脸上。也许他会大声尖叫吵醒整个学校的人，让他们冲进医疗翼看到Harry带着他完全勃起的阴茎趴在Malfoy的双腿之间。也许他会施咒割掉Harry的阴茎。该死，也许Harry会在几分钟之后带着他勃起的阴茎在自己的床上醒来，然后他再也无法摆脱一看到Malfoy就会立刻勃起的情况了。或者，也许他会和Malfoy做爱。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, 哈德
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	【授翻/哈德】All the Sense in the World

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All the Sense in the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901745) by [loveglowsinthedark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveglowsinthedark/pseuds/loveglowsinthedark). 



——————————————————

一阵戳弄的感觉让Harry从睡梦中醒来，他吓了一跳；Pomfrey女士用冰冷的手指按了按他的右腰，然后点点头。

“好了，Potter，”她轻声说，“看起来你的肋骨已经长好了——但它仍然很脆弱。这几天可能会有些疼痛——以防万一我会给你开一些止痛魔药，你身上的淤青会变黄然后逐渐消失，除此之外，你完全没事儿了。”

“好极了，”Harry咕哝道，坐起身试图掩饰他因腰侧疼痛带来的抽搐。“那我回宿舍了？”

Pomfrey皱起眉把他按回枕头上。“别傻了，孩子。你得喝掉这剂魔药然后在这儿睡一觉。”她拿起另一瓶恶心的黄色魔药，跟Harry傍晚早些时候，带着他在一场魁地奇娱乐赛里被游走球偷袭撞到开裂的肋骨，冲进医疗翼之后，混着一杯南瓜汁喝下去的魔药一模一样。

“恶。”Harry几乎是刚刚张开嘴巴，Pomfrey就毫不客气地把药水灌了进去。Harry迅速咽下了嘴里的液体，魔药戳烧着他的食道，他忍不住用左手臂撑着自己坐起身剧烈地咳嗽了起来——这个动作让他的右腰有些疼——然后他接过了Pomfrey递过来的高脚杯。

原来杯子里装的是黄油啤酒，他的嗓子又痒又疼，Harry感激地将其一饮而尽。魔药已经开始见效了；他感觉眼皮发沉，右腰的抽痛感好像也减轻了不少，于是他叹了口气躺回床上，盖上毯子，朝着他未受伤的那边侧躺着，尽可能的蜷起身体，咕哝着回答从身后传来的Pomfrey的晚安声。

昏暗的医疗翼十分凉爽，除了哈利旁边的那张紧紧地拉着床帘的病床以外，大部分床位都是空着的。睡意毫不费力的接管了Harry的大脑，他又叹了口气，缓缓地眨着眼睛望着Pomfrey女士急匆匆走向他邻床的身影。他听见床帘被拉开的沙沙声，以及Pomfrey轻柔地说话声。

“你感觉好点了吗？还需要止痛魔药吗？弯曲一下你的手指，对，就这样...行了。如果你有什么需要的话，来我的房间找我。晚安。”

当Harry再次听到床帘拉上的声音时，他的大脑只剩一片空白，房间里的光线逐渐暗了下来，Harry睡着了。

Harry醒来的时候嘴巴、舌头和喉咙都干的要命，甚至连吞咽唾沫都有些发疼。一旁的床头柜上放着他的魔杖、眼镜和他换上睡衣之前穿的衣服；但他邻床那位的床头柜上，却放着一个蓝色的陶瓷水壶以及一个高脚玻璃杯。

他戴上眼镜，伸出腿从床上跳下来（然后立刻被缠在脚踝上的毯子绊了一下），Harry跌跌撞撞地稳住脚步，然后轻手轻脚地揭开了水壶盖子，这时，他突然听见了邻床传来的抽泣似的喘息声。

他大口喝下了两杯水，然后倒了第三杯。正当他又瞥了一眼薄纱床帘时，他再次听见了那个声音——若有似无的轻柔喘息声。

他僵在原地，他不知道这个学生是不是因为太痛或者过于虚弱而无法求救，他在思考自己是否应该去叫醒Pomfrey女士。

但下一秒，那声音又响了起来，这次比之前稍微大声了一些，很明显这是一声呻吟——这种呻吟只会出现在——

Harry瞪大双眼，他的双脚无意识地带着他朝那张床走去，某种变态的求知欲锲而不舍地戳弄着他的内心。

Harry手里还握着那杯水，他抬起手将小拇指伸进床帘的缝隙里，无声地拉开了它，他在黑暗里眯起眼睛，屏住呼吸凝视着眼前的画面。

朝后扬起的头颅，白金色的发丝散落在枕头上，修长脖颈上滑动着的喉结，起伏着的瘦弱胸膛——仍然紧闭着的双眼；在睡梦中不安地晃动着的修长四肢——

Draco Malfoy，显然还在睡梦中，（大概）正在做着一场春梦，而Harry就这样傻站在他的床旁边，盯着他。

一直盯着他。

一直死盯着他——当Malfoy张开嘴唇发出又一声更加响亮的颤抖呻吟时，吓得Harry原地抖了一下，手里的玻璃杯直接落在了Malfoy的胸前。

一声巨大的抽气声让Harry开始恐慌了，Malfoy张大眼睛颤抖着坐起身，茫然地望着四周，那杯水浸透了他身上那件薄薄的医疗翼睡衣。

“该死！”Harry手忙脚乱地抓起玻璃杯，尽管现在已经他妈的为时已晚了。“抱歉——对不起！”他几乎把杯子扔回了床头柜上，他匆忙伸手打开台灯的时候差点把台灯打飞。

Malfoy大口地喘息着抬起头望着他，因为突然出现的黄色灯光眨了眨眼睛，他伸出一只从手腕到指尖都缠着厚厚绷带的手，拂开了散落在眼前的发丝。这时Harry发现他的另一只手也缠着绷带，Harry心底突然涌上了一股同情。

“你怎么了？”Harry问，当Malfoy低头望着自己湿透的全身然后撇了撇嘴时，Harry立刻后悔了。

“某个蠢货在我他妈睡觉的时候朝我身上倒了一杯水。”Malfoy瞪着Harry，他缠满绷带的双手笨拙地放在他的大腿上的样子，让Harry感觉如芒在背。“这是在干什么，Potter？是某种新的霸凌方式吗？”

“我不是——我什么时候霸凌过你了？！”Harry皱起眉头。

“噢得了吧，你加入其他人一起霸凌我是迟早的事儿，”Malfoy气冲冲地回答，试图用两根不灵巧的手指解开他的睡衣。

“加入？据我所知，没有其他八年级的霸凌你啊。”

“闭嘴，Potter，”Malfoy的声音突然很疲惫，“把我的魔杖递过来，我要施咒烘干我的衣服。”他开始扒拉睡衣上的纽扣，但那足有一英寸厚的绷带可没法给他提供任何帮助。

“我可以帮你施烘干咒。”Harry的嘴突然又开始发干了；Malfoy的乳头是一种不寻常的鲜艳粉色——Harry几乎可以透过那层薄薄的棉布睡衣看得一清二楚。

“不必——谢谢你，”Malfoy咕哝着说，他终于解开了一颗纽扣。“不过得等我先解开这些纽扣。”

“嗯。”Harry舔了舔嘴唇，盯着那层潮湿布料黏在Malfoy身体上的样子，想象着将其从Malfoy身上剥下来会是什么感觉。

“需要我帮你吗？”Harry装作很随意的样子问，梅林保佑，希望他此刻听起来不像个变态。

“我自己能行，”Malfoy咬着牙说，笨手笨脚地对付着下一颗纽扣。

Harry叹了口气。“Malfoy，说真的。”Harry不敢相信自己竟然如此鲁莽，他伸出手轻轻推开了Malfoy受伤的双手。“这有什么大不了的，”Harry轻声说，然后摇了摇头开始解那些纽扣，他的指节擦过了Malfoy胸口潮湿的皮肤。

他半硬了。

透过台灯昏暗的光线，Harry发现Malfoy脸红了，他眨眨眼睛低头望着Harry解着他睡衣纽扣的双手。而Harry突然有一股想要疯狂大笑的冲动，他在半夜三更脱Malfoy的衣服，而且他还被这事儿弄得有点性奋。

“好了，”Harry解开了最后一颗纽扣。Malfoy叹了口气敞开了他的睡衣；Harry猛地倒吸了一口气，Malfoy皱着眉抬起头，脸上的表情充满了恐惧和震惊，当发现Harry正在盯着他的胸口看时，Malfoy立刻拉上睡衣遮住了自己。

“仔细一想，Potter，”Malfoy拘谨地说。“我可以自己烘干，能把我的魔杖递给我吗，谢谢？”

“我从来不知道——”Harry的话被Malfoy写满了‘别逼我’的眼神打断了。

Malfoy的手指在床头柜上扒拉着想要拿起他的魔杖，但那根细细的木棍却不断地从他的手章里滑出来。Harry看见Malfoy沮丧地咬着牙，绷着下巴。

“给你。”Harry拿过那根山楂木魔杖递给他，然后看到Malfoy惊慌地瞪大了眼睛——就好像Harry会抓着他的魔杖逃跑似的。

Harry翻了个白眼。“这他妈是你的魔杖，Malfoy，我知道。这也是我一开始把它还给你的原因，不是吗？”他坐上床，靠在Malfoy的屁股旁边，然后抬了抬下巴示意Malfoy把睡衣脱下来。“我只是借来用用，因为我不想再跑一趟去拿我的魔杖。”

“你可以用飞来咒啊，”Malfoy咕哝着说，然后坐在床上半转过身体，保持着这个怪异的姿势试着通过耸动肩膀把睡衣脱下来。

“我确实可以，”Harry说，“但我还是用你的吧。反正我用着挺顺手的。”他没有假装移开视线，而是直直地盯着Malfoy胸口上那些轻微隆起的白色伤疤；其中一道伤疤从他的左边锁骨一直延伸到右腰，还有另外一条与之平行但却没有那么长的，以及另外三道伤疤，一道比一道更长，交叉着在这两道疤上形成了一个凹凸不平的X形伤疤。

Harry非常想摸摸那些疤。

Malfoy嘴里嘀咕着些什么，挣扎着想要摆脱缠在他胳膊上的睡衣。Harry推了推她的肩，Malfoy转过头面对着他，他伸出手去解救Malfoy尴尬地卡在背后的胳膊。Harry无视自己狂跳的心脏，以及自己因Malfoy扫在他肩膀上的温热呼吸而变得更加硬挺的阴茎，努力把注意力放在Malfoy的胳膊和睡衣袖子上。

“你的手是怎么回事？”Harry解开一只胳膊，然后小心翼翼地开始解另一只。

“二度烧伤，魔药事故，”Malfoy敷衍地回答。

“噢，”Harry一手拿起那件湿透的睡衣，一手拿起Malfoy的魔杖指着它。“我今天逃掉魔药课了。”

“你去打魁地奇了，我知道。”Harry瞥了一眼Malfoy，发现他正盯着自己缠着绷带的赤裸上身看。“你那副该死的蠢眼镜掉了吗？为什么会有人注意不到游走球？”

Harry笑着耸耸肩，连续不断地对睡衣施了好几个烘干咒。“但我抓到金飞贼了。”

“那可真是恭喜你啊。”Malfoy语气里的嘲讽成分过于浓厚了，Harry几乎可以听见他翻白眼的样子了。“你他妈弄完了没？我很冷。”

Harry甩了甩睡衣，用手摸了摸确保布料已经干透了，检查完毕之后把睡衣扔到了Malfoy的大腿上。

“不用谢啊，”当Malfoy只是哼了一声，怀疑地挑着眉用双手手掌捧起衬衣时，Harry挖苦地说。

“你指望我为了你在我睡着时往我身上倒水而感谢你？”

“我没——”Harry捏着鼻梁叹了口气。“你是否需要我帮你穿好它？”

“否。”

“行吧。”

但Harry没有动——他又开始盯着Malfoy的伤疤看了。他还硬着呢。

“Potter，”Malfoy一边轻声说，一边把一只手塞进袖子里。“你应该最了解，别人一直盯着你的伤疤好像在参观什么景点一样，是多么令人恼火吧。”

听到这话，Harry并没有慌张，而是倾身把睡衣披在Malfoy的背上。“我了解。”Malfoy的呼吸再次扫在他的皮肤上。“抱歉。”

“抱歉？是因为你死盯着我的伤疤看，还是因为这些你是留给我的？”Malfoy带着一丝坏笑说，他的声音柔柔地传进Harry的耳朵。

“都是，”Harry承认道，轻轻地拉着Malfoy的肩膀，让他朝前倾身好帮他把另一只袖子穿上。

Malfoy有些尴尬地转过身朝前靠，这时Harry感觉有什么东西擦过了他的髋部。

突然传来了一声小小的喘息，Harry过了一秒钟才反应过来那是Malfoy发出的。Malfoy好像被火烧了似的，猛地往后一退，Harry愣在了原地，盯着Malfoy盖着毯子的大腿。

“谢了，Potter，”Malfoy僵硬地说。“你他妈可以滚了。”他的另一只手臂仍然卡在睡衣里，Harry思考着那声呻吟究竟因何而起，但他突然混乱地意识到，Malfoy非常可能在做着一场春梦——当然，是在被Harry打断之前。

Malfoy挣扎着想把自己的右手塞进另一只袖子里，而Harry只是坐在那儿盯着他，毫不掩饰地盯着他粉红的脸颊、他修长的脖子以及他布满伤疤的赤裸胸膛。接着，Harry的目光移动到了Malfoy的大腿上，他不禁想扯掉毯子，看看Malfoy刚刚戳到他的勃起是什么样子。

“我以为我叫你滚开了，Potter？”Malfoy发火了。”你为什么还在这儿？“

Harry慢慢舔了舔嘴唇，他几乎没有意识到自己正眼睛都不眨一下的盯着Malfoy的裆部，直到Malfoy粗鲁地在Harry面前挥了挥手。

“什么？”Harry飞快地眨了眨眼睛，终于把目光移向了那张因怒火而扭曲的小尖脸。

“你他妈看够了吗，变态？”Malfoy愤怒地低声说。“介意回到你自己的床上去吗？还是说，考虑到你一直盯着我的裆部看，是准备帮我解决一下这个咯？”他嘴角挂起一抹残忍的冷笑。

Harry艰难地咽了口唾沫。“我——我没有盯你的裆。”Malfoy嘲讽地嗤笑一声。然后Harry接着说，“你的裆部被毯子遮住了，看不见，”Harry不假思索地说。

Malfoy难以置信地瞪大了眼睛，他微张着嘴巴瞪着Harry，好像他看见世界上最他妈愚蠢的——

——然后，Malfoy突然翘起嘴角哼了一声，移开了视线，愤怒地挑着眉摇了摇头。

“就——走开，Potter。”

但Harry没有听他的话。Harry想——操，他想要他，非常想。

自从这学期开始，直到此刻，他才承认这一点。但也有可能是因为Pomfrey女士的魔药让他的自制力失效了之类的，谁知道呢。他的心脏几乎快从喉咙里蹦出来了，他的胃里仿佛装满了某种滚烫的液体，他睡裤下的阴茎完全勃起了，紧贴着那层薄薄的布料。

“我可以的，”他脱口而出，Malfoy叹了口气转过头望着他，挑起一边眉毛等他进一步解释。“我可以——帮你那个...解决一下那个...我很乐意。”

让Harry有些满意的是，Malfoy似乎完完全全地惊呆了。Harry屏住呼吸等待着某些难听的辱骂，比如‘我宁愿把我的老二切掉，Potter’之类的，甚至是被一拳揍在脸上。

但相反，Malfoy满脸怀疑地问，“你是gay吗，Potter？”

Malfoy说话的语气，仿佛被掰弯是什么不可思议的特权一样，并且他非常不相信Potter和他一样，天生就是gay一样。仿佛Harry缺乏某种必要条件，所以不能成为gay一样。仿佛他再过上一千年他也不会相信Harry是gay，即使Harry已经证实了他确实是。

仿佛他需要些什么证明一样。

“想知道答案吗？”Harry笑了笑，即使他知道Malfoy根本看不见他的笑容。Malfoy皱起眉，当Harry伸出一只手缓缓地扯下了Malfoy腿上的毯子时，他脸上挂着显而易见的震惊和犹豫，拼命地想要抢回他的毯子。

“你他妈在搞什么？！”Malfoy气息不稳地怒视着他。

Harry耸耸肩。“帮你的忙啊。”

“我不需要你的任何帮助，Potter。滚一边儿去。”

Harry则用扬起眉目不转睛地盯着Malfoy裆部的小帐篷作为回答。唔，现在他看得非常清楚了。

“老天，我就知道你是个超级变态的变态！”Malfoy想要把毯子拽回来，双手用力地按住他腿上所剩不多的毯子。“别盯着看了！”

“我没有盯着看，”Harry心不在焉地回答，“我在想象。”

Malfoy发出了一种被勒住脖子的猫叫似的声音，Harry终于抬起头看了他一眼，他满脸通红，张开嘴巴喘息着，眼睛大得惊人。

“你还硬着呢，”Harry毫无必要地指出这一点。“而你现在没法——解决这个。”Harry用一根手指轻轻地划过Malfoy的手背，上面的白色绷带粗糙，但却莫名的很柔软。

“那会消失的，”Malfoy咬着牙说。“别再这么变态了不然我就——”

Harry一言不发地抬起头，挑衅地望着Malfoy，让他说完他的话。但他没有，“你就什么？”Harry追问道。

“我——我就告诉所有人。”Malfoy的声音几乎是在低声喘息了——因为Harry现在正在隔着绷带抚摸他的手腕内侧，Malfoy的手似乎不受他控制一样，手掌朝上的翻转了过来，给了Harry更好的机会。

“好啊，”Harry坚定地说。“省得我正式出柜了。”

“你不是gay，”Malfoy弱弱地说，即使现在他已经配合地伸出手臂，让Harry用四根手指缓缓地轻抚着他的手臂内侧。

Harry缓缓地露出一个得意的坏笑，然后一把将毯子从Malfoy腿上扯了下来，把手轻轻放在他的一只小腿内侧。有那么几秒，Malfoy突然屏住了呼吸，两人之间充满着令人无法忽视的寂静与沉默。Harry的手贴着他薄薄的睡裤，如同羽毛般一路朝上游走。

他的手掌极端磨人地缓慢滑动着，慢到他的手臂后侧的肌肉都有些发酸了。而Malfoy，非常自然而然地张开了他的双腿，让Harry手掌轻抚着他的膝盖。

当Harry的手指移动到他的大腿内侧时，Malfoy的喘息声让Harry颤抖着深吸一口气，接着，Malfoy轻轻地倒回了枕头上。

“把它脱下来。”

Harry眨了眨眼睛。Malfoy朝后扬起头，Harry只能看见他下颌那块三角形的苍白皮肤。他躺在床上轻轻地扭动着，当Harry收回手时，他的扭动变得有些慌张和不安了起来，Harry咬着嘴唇注视着眼前的画面。

“把它脱了，”Malfoy重复道，他的声音因为仰着头说话而有些瓮声瓮气的。Harry看着他扭动着身体脱掉睡衣，粗暴地将其从胳膊上拽了下去。“Potter，他妈的快把它脱了。”

Harry几乎是立刻遵从了Malfoy充满怒气的指令。他抬起左膝爬上床，右腿跨过Malfoy的小腿，手指滑到了Malfoy淡蓝色的睡裤裤腰上。他停了下来，抬起头犹豫地看了Malfoy一眼。

当Harry和Malfoy视线相交时，他的体内充满了某种混着兴奋和担忧的情绪；Malfoy用手臂撑着自己半坐起身，眯着他灰色的双眼瞪着Harry。

“这个？”Harry用手指勾住了他的裤腰；Malfoy一副很愤怒的样子翕动着鼻孔。

然后他点了点头——从床上抬起了臀部。

Harry屏住了呼吸，他的大脑有些迟钝了，因为它正在试着处理Harry跨坐Malfoy身上，剥掉Malfoy衣服这一情况。Harry拽着他的睡裤，在经过他阴茎的那一块凸起时，Harry小心翼翼地提高了裤腰的松紧带，他的心脏因布料上那块圆圆的水渍而兴奋地翻了个跟斗。

Malfoy粉色阴茎贴在他平坦的腹部上，不断溢出前液的龟头从柔软的包皮里探出头，光滑的茎体已经因此亮晶晶的了。他蛋蛋的颜色稍深一些，连接着他身体的那部分稍微有点皱褶，但看起来却十分柔软而敏感。他下身的金色体毛被好好修剪过，两侧非常整齐，仿佛他用尺子比划着修剪过一样。

他那光滑苍白的大腿几乎没有体毛，他的小腿曲线优美但同时非常结实，上面长着近乎白金色的体毛。他细瘦的脚踝下，是深深的足弓和微微蜷缩着的纤细脚趾。

在从容不迫地掰开Malfoy的双腿之前，为了让Malfoy放松（也许是为了他自己），Harry轻轻吻了吻他的脚背，他立刻卷起了脚趾。Harry在他的双腿之间稍稍伸展了一下身体，花了一秒钟让他歇斯底里尖叫的大脑冷静下来。

Harry完全不知道接下来会发生什么。也许Malfoy会一脚踹在Harry脸上。也许他会大声尖叫吵醒整个学校的人，让他们冲进医疗翼看到Harry带着他完全勃起的阴茎趴在Malfoy的双腿之间。也许他会施咒割掉Harry的阴茎。该死，也许Harry会在几分钟之后带着他勃起的阴茎在自己的床上醒来，然后他再也无法摆脱一看到Malfoy就会立刻勃起的情况了。

或者，也许他会和Malfoy做爱。

而Malfoy，还在扭动着，躺在床上时不时弯曲着膝盖地扭动着，他的喘息在这个安静的房间里显得格外大声。Harry不用抬头就知道，Malfoy一定是闭着眼睛的。他本来也想闭上双眼的，为了逃避这件事的荒谬性；但他没有，因为Malfoy实在是太他妈的迷人了。

过去的几个月里，Harry一直在盯着Malfoy的屁股看；Malfoy的裤子非常合身。在Malfoy不瞪人的情况下，Harry发现他长得还不错——非常不错。Harry默默地接受了自己更喜欢Malfoy没抹发胶的头发，这样他的发丝就会散落在眼前，就像他试图躲在图书馆角落的书桌后，把自己藏在书本后，在人们来来去去后一直待在图书馆的样子。

现在Harry开始看其他东西了；他盯着Malfoy右大腿上的那颗小痣，盯着Malfoy的伤疤，那些残忍地割开了他无暇象牙色皮肤的伤疤；他盯着Mafloy的乳头，那如同小石子般硬挺，让人垂涎欲滴的粉色乳头。

他吻了吻Malfoy锋利的髋骨，然后突然被这种亲密的举动惊到了；因为他知道这种行为与他们当下的氛围有多么不协调——他们都紧绷着神经，不敢轻易相信对方，随时准备翻身起来跟对方大打出手。Harry不知道空气中那股无法构成威胁的敌意，是否让他们更加性奋了——Harry的阴茎已经兴奋到隔着睡裤打湿了床单。

Harry终于能做他在之前几分钟一直渴望的事儿了，他抚摸着Malfoy平坦的腹部，屏息感受着肌肉在他手掌下跳动的感觉。泛着淡淡光泽的疤痕在Harry指腹薄茧的衬托下，柔软地不可思议，Malfoy突然用手捂住了自己的脸。

Harry视线在Malfoy湿乎乎的阴茎和他手掌下的肌肤之间游走，最终他忍不住舔了舔Malfoy勃起的根部。Malfoy挺动着腰，手掌后泄出一声低低的呻吟。

“操。”

Harry笑了笑，又舔了一次，这次他舔得更慢了，他的舌尖滑到了包皮下面；他尝起来像是肉桂和新鲜汗水的味道。Malfoy轻声啜泣着扭动起来，Harry的双手从他的伤疤滑到他的臀部上用力握紧，手指深深地陷入了他臀部凹陷处。

Harry稍稍歪着头，用嘴唇包裹住顶端吸吮起来，发出响亮地啧啧声，他的嘴巴里立刻充满了大量又咸又甜的前液，Malfoy的屁股从床上抬了起来，他沙哑的声音让Harry汗毛直立。

Harry停了下来，再次抬起头；Malfoy的双手紧紧地攥成拳头放在枕头上，他睁大了眼睛——他睁大了眼睛，气喘吁吁地瞪着天花板。于是Harry盯着他上下滑动的喉结，再一次埋下头卖力地吸吮着。

随着一声莫名让人心碎的呻吟，Malfoy再一次激烈地扭动起来，他用双脚踩住Harry的肩膀，胸口剧烈起伏着说，“我们到底在干什么，Potter？！”他的嗓音里充满了恐慌。

Harry把头埋进他下身修剪整齐的金色体毛里蹭了蹭，一只手握住Malfoy的阴茎，另一只手伸向他颤抖的侧腰。

“想停下来吗？”Harry问，他试图让自己听起来真诚一些，尽管他已经快被心底的那股欲火烧穿了。

“不。”那是一声近乎耳语，但却十分坚定的回答。“不。别停下来。”

Malfoy的声音听起来有些绝望，带着些苦涩的顺从，并且十分脆弱。

这足以让Harry直起身，爬到另一个他身上直视着他的脸，刚痊愈的腰侧传来的钝痛感让Harry呲了呲牙。Malfoy皱起眉头，眼神里含着一丝挑衅的指责瞪着Harry。

“我应该停下来吗，Malfoy？”Harry认真地望着他，又问了一次。

Malfoy故作镇静，压下了自己暴躁的表情，但看起来仍然有些不太友好。“我之前说的还不够清楚吗，Potter？不。”他舔了舔嘴唇，用力咽了口唾沫。“我不想让你停下，如果你也不想停下的话。”

Harry低下头，无法将眼神从他沾着唾沫的湿润唇瓣上移开。“我不想停，”他承认道，仿佛是为了强调这一点，他隔着自己的睡裤用下身蹭了蹭Malfoy赤裸的勃起。

Malfoy伸出缠着绷带的双手抓住了Harry的肩膀，他皱着脸咽下了一声差点从他嘴里溜出来的呻吟，双脚踩在床垫上挺着腰去迎合Harry的摩擦。Harry呻吟起来，他突然失去了在这之前所有的耐心和自控力，吻住了Malfoy。

他用力地深吻着他，而Malfoy渴望地喘息着抱住Harry的背回应他。

Harry能感觉到Malfoy在他身下颤抖着——或者是Harry自己在颤抖？Malfoy气喘吁吁地呻吟着，发出满足地哼哼声舔咬着Harry的下唇。他张开嘴巴迎接着Harry的舌头，在Harry给他几秒钟让他呼吸的时候，上气不接下气地喘着粗气。

“P——”Malfoy说（大概，是在叫Harry），但Harry的舌头又一次钻进他的嘴巴里，Malfoy因被打断而沮丧地怒吼了一声。当他们的嘴唇终于分开时，Malfoy并没有继续叫Harry，而是说。“求你了！”同时猛地挺起腰磨蹭着Harry的阴茎，Harry的眼前几乎因为这猛烈地刺激而出现白光了。

“见他妈的鬼，Malfoy。”

“做点什么，你这该死的呆子！”他呲着牙用力地蹭着Harry，双手痛苦地拍打着Harry的肩胛骨。

“噢我的天——”Harry昂起头，他的阴茎因为这剧烈的摩擦而无助的啜泣着，不断地渗出前液。“操你！（fuck you）”

Malfoy狂乱地点着头。“老天，行，好！”他在Harry身下分开双腿，大张开的两条腿挂在床边。“快。快操我，Potter。”他急切地吻着Harry因震惊而微张着的嘴巴。

Malfoy想让Harry操他。

而此刻Harry仅仅因为跟这个蠢货一起磨蹭对方的阴茎，就差点猛烈地射出来。

Harry后退了一些吻着Malfoy的嘴巴，开始了又一个让俩人都喘不过气的湿吻。他的嘴唇朝下移动，顺着Malfoy的脖子，一路到他无意中给他留下的那些疤痕上。

“到底做不做？！”Malfoy的声音异常烦躁，但他却无法自制地在Harry的嘴唇下弓起背脊。但Harry不知道该如何告诉他，自己有点害怕。Harry不知道该如何告诉他，自己以前从没做过这种事。直到Malfoy开口问，“你以前操过男人吗，Potter？”

Harry没有说话，他眨眨眼睛低下头，望着Malfoy沾满了他唾沫的胸口。有一道伤疤的顶端，划开了他的乳头——粉色的右乳头。只有在非常近距离的情况下才能看清楚，为了安抚他极度恐慌的大脑和雷鸣般的心跳声，他低头吸住了它。

Malfoy哼哼起来。“Potter，求你...我——我会教你的。就——”

Harry抬起头望着他——他确认Malfoy的脸上是否挂着那种，因为能指导Harry而出现的得意笑容。

但Malfoy看上去很真诚，所以Harry没有多想就坐起身，脱下他的睡裤，跪在Malfoy张开的双腿之间。然后Malfoy指了指床头柜上的魔杖，Harry倾身将其拿了过来。

“润滑油，”Malfoy低声喘着气说。他沉默地盯着Harry，在第三次时终于在左手掌上成功地召出了润滑油，凝胶状的润滑油因他手掌的温度而有些融化了。“好了，先用一根手指。”Malfoy抬起左腿，把膝盖拉到了他的胸前。

Harry差点射了出来。

这个动作让Malfoy的屁眼直接出现在了他的眼前。几根卷曲的白金色毛发掩映着他身下的入口，Harry几乎只是因为亲眼看到这画面就直接射了出来。他的嘴里开始分泌大量的唾沫，Malfoy的屁眼下流地翕合着朝他眨了眨。它好小。Harry不知道如何才能把其他物体（先撇开他的阴茎不说）塞进那个小小的洞里。

“我假设你现在已经看到我的屁眼了，”Malfoy咬着牙说。“插一根手指进来，Potter。”Harry眨眨眼睛望了望四周，遵从了Malfoy的指示。

“要——要用润滑油，对吗？”他不太确定地脱口而出。Malfoy撇了撇嘴。

“不，Potter，润滑油只是为了精神上的支持安慰——它出现在你手上只是以防万一，万一你想在手上拿着点儿什么东西呢——废话，当然要用润滑油！”

Harry怒视着Malfoy，沾上润滑油，把手指戳进了那个小洞，扭动着他的指尖在里面戳来戳去，Malfoy立刻倒吸一口，于是Harry停了下来。

“别他妈停下来，插进去——慢一点。”

“不需要你一步步的教我，Malfoy。”Harry屏住呼吸将第一个指节推了进去，他发现Malfoy咬着嘴唇颤抖了起来。“我想我知道如何用手指操你。”

“我差——差点就信了，”Malfoy气冲冲地说，他的声音随着Harry前进的手指越来越小，然后Harry突然把手指抽了出来，去沾取更多润滑油。“你他妈在干什么？你干嘛拔出来？”

“嘘！”Harry咬着牙让他闭嘴，然后将他沾满润滑油的手指推进了Malfoy的屁股里，这次他完全没有停下来。

Malfoy炽热的甬道包裹着Harry的手指，紧紧地吸住Harry，Harry甚至有点担心他等会儿要插进去的阴茎了。Harry等了几秒钟，然后缓缓地抽出手指，他盯着Malfoy大张着嘴巴喘息，把脸藏在胳膊后的样子。

Harry用一根手指缓慢地操着Malfoy，直到Malfoy的呼吸逐渐急促，他的小洞随着Harry每一次的抽插而不舍地挽留那根手指。当Harry的手指终于能毫无阻碍地进出时，他用了更多的润滑油，加入了第二根手指。

Malfoy呻吟着，发出一种短促且夹杂着几丝难过的吸气声，然后他用双手捂住脸，将这些声音藏在了手掌后面。他的阴茎往他的肚子上吐出了大量的前液，他的脚趾随着Harry手指的抽插而蜷缩起来。

Harry满头大汗，汗珠一滴一滴地顺着他的脸颊滑向脖子，沿着他的脖颈和后背滴落。Harry感觉忽视了自己需求的他有些残忍，因为他可怜的阴茎正因渴求触碰而颤抖；他开始担心自己会在进入Malfoy的那一刻就射出来。

“Potter，你得停下了。”Malfoy模糊的声音从他的手掌后传来。恐惧突然渗透进了Harry的内心，可他心底有个小小的声音还在催促着他继续。

但Harry把手指抽了出来，他咬紧牙盯着Malfoy那在昏暗光线闪着湿乎乎的微光，因他抽出手指而空虚地翕动着的屁眼。

“那你想干什么？”Harry的声音十分粗哑。

“我——我快射了。”Malfoy听起来几乎有些不好意思了。下一秒他就移开面前的手掌，怒视着Harry。“你今晚到底准不准备操我？”

Harry瞪了回去，然后夸张地耸耸肩。“好吧，”他看也没看Malfoy一眼，就把左手掌里剩下的润滑油粗暴地涂在他的阴茎上，来自自己的触碰让他忍不住颤抖起来。他跪在床上朝前挪动了一些，用一只手撑住自己。“像这样？”他挑起眉问，他胸腔里的心脏快要爆炸了。

Malfoy只是点点头，然后把双膝拉到胸前，转过头将脸埋在枕头里，这样他就不用看着Harry了。Harry感觉口干舌燥，他用力咽了口唾沫；他实在是读不懂Malfoy。他的行为，他的话语，都在急切地邀请Harry进入他；但他的脸上却毫无表情，这让Harry非常不安。

“你确实想要这么做，对吗？”等了几秒钟之后，Harry问，他的阴茎在他的手掌里难耐地抽动着。“Malfoy？”

“我不明白，Potter，你想要什么回答？一份手写邀请函？一份正式许可书？我不懂。”Malfoy紧闭着双眼说，他的脸依然埋在枕头里，他的腿从他的胸前落回了床上。

“我他妈才不懂你，Malfoy，”Harry的怒火窜了上来，他朝后跪坐在床垫上——如果说世界有什么比他即将要跟Malfoy做爱更荒唐的事情的话，那就是他们在开始前竟然挤出了一些时间吵架。“你到底想不想让我操你？”他直截了当地问。

Malfoy转了过来，银色的眼睛里闪着愤怒。有那么一会儿，Harry非常肯定Malfoy会让他从他的床上滚下去。但他却说，“想。”

就这一个字，勉强足够，但Harry决定不再逼他了。

Harry伸出那只糊满润滑油黏糊糊的手，捞起Malfoy的膝盖，将其按回了他的胸前，把自己的膝盖放在Malfoy的屁股下面。用另一只手握住自己的阴茎，他的脑子因紧张而嗡嗡作响，Malfoy急促的喘息声也变得更加响亮了。

当他用阴茎的顶部抵住Malfoy身下那个湿乎乎的凹陷处时，Harry的龟头溢出了一大滴前液，顺着Malfoy的屁股往下滴落。Harry咬着嘴唇压住了喉咙里的那声呜咽，Malfoy顺从地躺在他身下，他轻轻地把顶端推了进去。

“就...插进来，”Malfoy轻声说。

“我不这么——”Harry闭上眼睛咽了口唾沫，这是自他爬上Malfoy的床以来，第一次感觉到脸颊发烫。“我不知道这样做会不会伤到你。”

“求你了——”Malfoy的声音让Harry抬起头望着他——他看上去晕乎乎的，有点不对劲。他脸颊绯红，乱糟糟的头发堆在枕头上，上唇和额角都挂着亮晶晶的汗水。“不——不会那么糟的；插进来。”Harry犹豫了几秒，“拜托，Potter！”

Harry把额头靠在Malfoy的胸前，紧握住自己的阴茎直到龟头几乎呈紫色，然后坚定地插了进去。

这是今晚第二次，第二次他差点忍不住射了出来。Malfoy的身体用一种妙不可言到几乎有些疼痛的力度紧紧包裹着他，尽管使用了润滑油，这种触感还是过于强烈了——但却十分美妙，让他差点就缴械投降了。Harry全身颤抖着，努力让自己不要一口气把剩下的部分插进去。

当被进入的那一刻，Malfoy嘶哑地喘着气，剧烈地抖了一下，差点把Harry从他身上掀下去，他双手放在Harry的背上，用刺耳的嗓音胡言乱语起来。但Harry完全听不清Malfoy在说什么，因为他的耳朵里只能听见自己心底迫切的渴望。

“你还——你还好吗？！”Harry问，他眨了眨眼睛，发现他的眼镜已经从他汗湿的鼻子上滑了下去。“Malfoy，我是不是伤——？”

“你得开始动了，”Malfoy急切地说。“快点，动一下，再进去点——”

Harry非常乐意地遵从了，他的双手撑在Malfoy的身侧，一口气把自己完全插了进去，他的大腿开始有点发颤了。“还好吗？”

“天！”Malfoy点点头然后脑袋朝后仰起。“太棒了——Potter...啊，噢操，Potter！”

“又怎么了？！”

“该死的快动！操我！”

“噢！”但Harry已经把自己拔了出来，对着Malfoy的汗湿的脖子喘着粗气，只剩下龟头停在Malfoy的屁股里，于是他再一次插了进去。

“啊！”

“抱歉！”

“该死的，Potter！”

“还要？！”

“你认真的吗？！”

Harry用力吻住他让他闭嘴，而Malfoy狠狠地咬住他的嘴唇，Harry倒抽了一口气，耳朵里传来他嘴唇被咬破的嘎吱声。“Malf——杂种！”

“好好操我，你这无能的废物！看在上帝的份儿上，好好操我！”

“等等——！”Harry在床上胡乱摸索着想要找到Malfoy的魔杖，最后他在Malfoy形状完美的屁股下面找到了。他把魔杖换到右手，不假思索地扔出了一个无声隐私咒，然后将其丢到了枕头后面的某个地方。Harry低下头，发现一滴血落在了Mlaofy的脸颊上，而Malfoy瞪大了双眼，靠过来用舌头缓缓地舔着Harry的嘴唇和上面的鲜血，最后他满意地舔了舔自己的嘴唇。

Harry把他们的嘴唇印在了一起，后退了一些，再猛地把自己插回去，他为自己的自制力感到惊讶又自豪，他竟然没有因此射出来。他的后背有些隐隐作痛，左腿好像快要抽筋了。他受伤的肋骨也开始痛了，然而这些痛苦却在他高潮即将来临时的热度之下减轻了，Malfoy的屁股毫不留情地紧紧地吸住他，Harry又开始颤抖了。

Malfoy出奇地沉默，他随着Harry的每一次撞击而吐出灼热的气息，他的双腿挂在Harry的腰上，手掌徒劳地放在Harry腰上。当Harry在Malfoy的脖子旁忍下又一声呻吟时，Malfoy轻声说，“再深点。”

Harry几乎立刻照做了，他试图把自己推进Malfoy那热到吓人，紧到难以置信的屁股最深处。但Malfoy却用力摇了摇头。

“不是——那儿。”他松开腿，轻轻推了推Harry的胸口，撑着Harry迷茫地眨着眼睛，因快感而有些发晕的时候，Malfoy突然翻了个身把Harry按在床上，Harry的整个人危险地挂在床边，脑袋差点撞在床头柜上。他因自己阴茎在Malfoy身体的更深处而发出了一声小小的呻吟，那紧紧夹住他的灼热屁股几乎让人有些痛苦了。Malfoy轻轻尖叫了一声，猛地朝后仰起头，他的不断溢出前液的阴茎在他们之间晃动着。

Malfoy骑在Harry的髋部上，他的皮肤上挂着的汗珠闪着金色的微光，他的发丝被汗水黏在了他的前额和脸颊两侧。他潮湿的嘴唇有些发肿，他的眼里却带着几丝疯狂。

“Malfoy。”Harry把手放在Malfoy的腰上，在轻轻把他往下按的同时，朝上挺动臀部——像是在无声地恳求着他一样。“噢天。”他们都被这快感刺激到了，Malfoy用手掌按住Harry胸口，抬起屁股，然后一口气坐了下去。

“Potter，”Malfoy呜咽地叫着他的名字，于是Harry不得不让他的思维穿过浓密的黑暗，用力睁开眼睛。Malfoy的下唇颤抖着，他的眼角闪着泪光。他突然趴在Harry身上，前额重重地砸到了他的锁骨之间，然后用手背撑在Harry的肩膀上，开始快速地上下起伏着身体，这快把Harry逼疯了。

“我——我...”Harry想要提醒他自己快要高潮了，他真的马上就他妈要射了，他感觉自己的身体就快要爆炸了，就快要被这灭顶的快感炸成碎片了。

“Potter...Potter——”Malfoy的大腿因疲劳而开始肉眼可见的颤抖起来，他在Harry的颈侧，一遍又一遍地低声唤着他的名字。Harry感觉到一股温热的眼泪顺着他的脖子，流到了床单上。Harry收紧手指掐住Malfoy邪恶诱人的屁股，大口喘息着射了。

他深埋在Malfoy体内射了；高潮来得如此之猛烈，他疯狂地挺动臀部撞击着Malfoy的屁股，用力把Malfoy朝下按，呻吟着把精液射进了Malfoy的屁股里，这快感强烈到让他有些不安了。他的内脏仿佛融化成了液体，四肢也因用力过猛而酸痛无力。

Malfoy直起身体无助地抽泣着，一边喘息一边叫着Harry的名字，在Harry的肚子上磨蹭着他的阴茎，一次又一次地坐在Harry不断射出精液的阴茎上，他的表情很坦诚，不知为何还有夹杂着一些恳求，这让Harry的怦然心动，即使他的全身都在颤抖。

Harry用手掌滑过Malfoy的修长的脖子，握住他的后颈把他拉了下来，张开嘴巴把自己的舌头放了进去，无视了Malfoy咬着他嘴唇的那股刺痛感，用双手抚摸着Malfoy汗湿的后背，希望这能...安慰到他？

随着一声下流低沉的呻吟，Malfoy高潮了。他手掌上的粗糙的绷带摩擦在Harry的皮肤上，他用力握着Harry的双肩高潮了，他移开自己的嘴巴将脸埋进了Harry的颈侧，在Harry的怀里剧烈颤抖着。

Harry感觉到了几股温热的液体，当Malfoy继续疯狂地上下移动他的屁股时，无意中把他的精液抹到了他们的肚子上，然后在Harry肩上发出了几声精疲力尽的哼哼声。

然后Malfoy趴在了Harry身上，完完全全地倒在了Harry身上。他的双臂软绵绵地垂在他们的身侧，Harry糊满了他自己精液的阴茎十分不情愿地从Malfoy的屁股里滑了出来。Malfoy喘着粗气，颤抖着趴在Harry身上又等了几秒钟，才低声呻吟一声从Harry身上滑下来，躺在一旁，他们并排躺在一块儿，用一种十分不舒服的方式挤在狭窄的病床上。

Harry没有睁开眼睛，他的心脏还在不停地狂跳着，被咬破的嘴唇有些刺痛，他的皮肤也极度敏感。所以当Malfoy的手碰到他的手时，他几乎立刻就意识到了，Malfoy不是轻轻地扫过，而是用力的按住了他的手背；他们的肩膀叠在了一起，Malfoy瘦削的肩靠在了他身上。

Malfoy像是很口渴似的咂了咂嘴，Harry无需睁开眼睛也能想象出他嘴唇的样子——那潮湿，深红色的嘴唇。

“你能...给我倒杯水吗？”Malfoy听起来仿佛非常确定Harry会因此嘲笑他。

但Harry没有回答，他只是轻轻叹了口气，坐起身在床上寻找他的眼镜。他把眼镜架在鼻子上，靠在Malfoy被他自己的精液弄得黏糊糊的胸前，伸手去拿水壶和杯子。在他们之间无言的沉默中，清水注入玻璃杯的声音显得格外响亮。

Malfoy也坐起身，用双手捧住杯子，像个小孩一样笨拙地将其举到嘴旁，大口大口地喝光了杯子里的水。然后Harry又给他倒了一杯，Malfoy再一次喝光了。

那个水壶肯定是自动充水的，因为当Harry也喝了一杯水然后将水壶放回去时，壶里仍然是满的。Malfoy还在那儿坐着，当Harry朝后退了一些时，他又一次轻声开口了，但这次他的声音里却带着几丝犹豫和不确定。

“你能帮我把睡衣穿上吗？”他突然俯下身从地上捡起了他的睡裤。“我会处理这些的。但我——”他叹了口气。“不能让Pomfrey发现我裸体躺在这儿，对吗？”

Harry保持沉默，帮Malfoy把他的手塞进了他那皱巴巴的睡衣衣袖里，然后迅速地帮他扣上了扣子——他指背又一次滑过了那些伤疤。

Malfoy挣扎着穿上了他的睡裤，然后躺回床上重重地叹了一口气，但Harry只是往后挪了挪，直到他背靠在床脚的木板上，然后用手指扣住自己的膝盖。

他等待着对于刚刚发生的一切的难以置信席卷他的大脑；他等待着汹涌澎湃的恐慌和后悔。

但他什么都没感受到。Harry只是...他的大脑里除了奇怪的满足感以外，什么都没有。

沉默逐渐延长，至少有十五分钟，他俩一句话都没有说。Harry看了一眼挂在Pomfrey女士的房间上方的墙壁，一个圆形的大钟在无声地走动着指针；现在快到早上四点了。

“我不会告诉任何人的。”Malfoy轻声说，他听起来冷漠又疲倦。“别担心。”

“我没担心，”Harry立刻回答。“我不在乎你告不告诉别人。我之前说的是真的；你告诉别人还帮我省了出柜的麻烦呢。”

Harry说话时并没有盯着Malfoy的脸——而是盯着在他衣缝中若隐若现，又圆又浅的肚脐，他的肚脐下面长着一缕细细的金色毛发——但Harry却从眼睛瞄着Malfoy，他发现Malfoy飞快地笑了笑。

“我可不会帮你干这些讨人厌的活儿，Potter。”如果说Malfoy是在笑的话，那可不太明显。

“随便吧，”Harry说，“我不在乎。”

他不敢说他们之间的氛围有多么温馨舒适，或是友好——毕竟这仍然是那个Malfoy。

但却不再那么令人痛苦了——至少不再充满敌意了。他们不再是死对头了——Harry突然意识到他们已经好几年没有互相敌对了。

但他们仍然不是朋友，Harry希望...这一点能有所改变。

Malfoy轻轻叹了口气，艰难地侧过身，把脸放在他缠满绷带的手掌上。“去睡觉吧，Potter。你需要疗伤。（you need to heal）”

Harry立刻从跳下床拿起他的睡衣，绕过Malfoy的床回到了自己床上。他在思考自己是否该Malfoy所说的话的深层含义。但他确感觉自己像是某种悲情小说或电影里的蠢货角色。Malfoy刚刚那句话是在说他该死的肋骨。说实话，除此之外，他的全身上下感觉非常良好。

Harry轻轻哼了一声穿上自己的睡裤，躺回毯子里。当他翻了个身发现Malfoy正面朝着他这侧躺着，眼睛紧盯着他时，他的呼吸突然有些急促。Harry缓缓地眨了眨眼睛，试图在Malfoy的表情里找出...某些东西。

但Malfoy一脸平静，出于某种荒谬的原因，他的脸上还有着跟Harry一样奇怪的满足感。

Malfoy没有再瞪Harry了；也没有再在Harry被一群傻呵呵的五年级学生堵在走廊搭讪，或是被小绵羊似的一年级学生围着要签名的时候翻白眼了。他也不再刻意无视或者避开Harry了。

Malfoy只是假装Harry不存在。

在那之后的几周里，Harry对这一切的冷静处理和接受，渐渐成为了一个巨大的心结，让他最终无法将其无视。Harry没有后悔，绝对没有。事实上，他有些迷恋上了和Malfoy做爱的感觉，而且他也有些迷恋上Mlafoy了。

他无法在看到自己胸前的淤青时，而不想到Malfoy，不想到那块淤青在Malfoy趴在他胸前呜咽着被快感击垮的感觉。他轻轻咬着嘴巴上那个已经愈合的疤痕，回想着Malfoy热切又滚烫的嘴唇的触感。该死，他甚至无法在不回想着再次进入Malfoy体内的感觉，在洗澡的时候打飞机了。

他每天都在故意吸引Malfoy的注意力，有时他甚至会在走廊上故意撞他，这样Malfoy的才会看着他——才会承认他。才会承认...他们——承认他们做过的那些事儿。

但Malfoy只是盯着Harry肩膀的某个地方眨眨眼睛，捡起他掉在地上的书，然后飞快地走开——就好像这根本不管他的事儿一样；好像他完全不会受此影响一样。

迷恋加重了。

Harry开始像个机器人一样学习生活着，他的心思转移到了Malfoy似乎有过性经验这事儿上；Malfoy教Harry的样子，仿佛他已经把十几根阴茎插进过屁股里了一样。嫉妒Malfoy过去（或者现在）的恋人这个想法，本该让他感觉自己很傻。

但事实并非如此。他只感觉烦躁不安，恼怒，同时还有点沮丧。

大约一个月后的傍晚，Harry跟Ron还有Hermione在图书馆里做作业（当然Hermione早就做完了，只是在学习），他大部分时间都在用眼角的余光盯着坐在角落窗边书桌旁的Malfoy。

“你真的有在认真写那篇论文吗？”Hermione的声音把Harry吓了一大跳，他立刻愧疚地将视线转回桌上的羊皮纸；他写好了日期，题目（Zack的跨物种变形学理论），以及三行他几乎从课本上照搬下来的介绍。

“不，没有，”Harry承认道，又瞥了一眼Malfoy桌上那堆摇摇欲坠的书本之后若隐若现的白金色脑袋。

Ron哼了一声——他甚至懒得像Harry那样假装认真学习。他把头枕在手臂上，而Hermione每隔几分钟就会用手指抚摸他的头发。

Harry通常很讨厌看到他们无意间的秀恩爱行为。这会让他感觉异常的孤独。

而现在他有点向往了。也许他是精神失常了吧。

Harry又一次望向Malfoy，当他发现Malfoy在跟他对上眼后，匆匆忙忙地移开了目光时，他的心脏几乎快从喉咙里跳出来了。

“你这段时间一直...心不在焉的，”Hermione轻声说，她的眼睛一直盯着她的书，手里稳稳地握着笔做笔记。“一切都还好吗？”

Harry的心脏还在激烈地跳动着，尽管还在寒冷的十一月，但他还是出了一层薄汗，这让他的皮肤有些微微刺痛。他的脑子嗡嗡作响——那一晚他的脑子应该也是这样响的——他未经思考就将他脑海里想到的第一件事（也是唯一一件）脱口而出。

“我做爱了。”

Ron立刻集中起了注意力；他坐直身子，瞪大了他蓝色的眼睛，嘴角抽搐着仿佛下一秒就要笑出来一样。Hermione缓缓抬起了头，脸颊上泛着微微的红晕，她放下手中的羽毛笔，用一只类似商务谈判的方式将手指交叉在一起。

“和一个男孩儿，”Harry补充到。听到这句话，Ron手忙脚乱地在桌上的羊皮纸和书堆里扒拉，最终他动作夸张地抓住了桌子的边缘，他看起来像要晕倒、呕吐，并且狂笑一整周似的。Hermione紧紧地抿着嘴，高高挑起的眉毛消失在了她的刘海下面。

“是谁？！”挣扎了几秒钟之后Ron突然大声问，Harry条件反射般的在桌子下面用力踹了他一脚，然后偷偷地环顾四周。Ron脸色发紫地缩在椅子上，用双手捂住他被踹的那只腿，发出了一声像是只濒死的海象发出的叫声。

“所以...那人在图书馆？是学校里的人？”Hermione的语气像是在哄骗一个刚会走路的小孩儿，想要问出他把糖果棒藏在哪里了一样。

“对，”Harry淡淡地回答。他又瞄了一眼，他敢说现在Malfoy一定在盯着——或者说，皱眉瞪着他们看，看Ron举起课本准备揍Harry的样子，看Hermione叹了口让Ron安静点儿的样子——但Malfoy根本没有看他们，根本没有看Harry。

该死的蠢货。

“我们跟那个男孩儿是朋友吗？”Ron弱弱地问。Harry忍不住大笑一声，然后清了清嗓子。

“不，绝对不是。”他思考着自己接下来要说的话，他也不知道那是不是真的，但他还是直接说出来了。“但我想我喜欢他...？”

“喜欢某人绝对不会是件坏事，”Hermione温柔地说，她露出一个有些迟疑的微笑，她似乎不知道对这件事作何反应。

而Ron，哼了一声。“跟他做爱很爽，对吗？何乐而不为？”Ron笑嘻嘻地看着他，这莫名其妙地令人讨厌，Harry感觉他的脸开始发烫了。

“不...那更像是...我不——”Harry放弃了，他垂着肩膀用手捂住脸，当他强迫自己开口时，他的内脏因紧张不安而紧缩着，“是Malfoy。”

这一次，他的朋友们没有给出什么过激的反应；Harry捂着脸坐在那儿，他的眼镜上全是因他呼吸而起的雾气。在他终于鼓起勇气，抬起头看向他最好的朋友们时，仿佛过了好几个小时一样漫长。

Ron脸色有点儿发青，他看起来处于完全失语的状态。

令人恼火的是，Hermione看起来仿佛早就知道了一样。

“啊，”她轻轻歪了歪头。“对...是什么时候来着？”

“住在医疗翼那一晚，就是我被游走球击中的那次。”

“Pomfrey不是还在医疗翼吗？！”Ron有些歇斯底里地低声说，他的目光锁定了Malfoy。

Harry翻了个白眼。“那他妈的是在半夜。”他重重地叹了口气，然后脑海里立刻浮现出了那泛着美丽粉色的苍白皮肤；那颤抖着的，美妙的屁眼；那滚烫的嘴唇...“那完全是意料之外的，我们都没料到会这样但我们还是做了，他非常清楚地表明了他想做，但他他妈的现在甚至不正眼看我。”Harry的语速很快，他近乎耳语的话语声中流露出浓浓的绝望。

Hermione若有所思地皱起眉头；Ron惊呆了，他双眼失焦地张开嘴巴喘着粗气，仿佛他的全家刚被八眼巨蛛阿拉戈克追杀一样。

“你准备跟他好好谈谈吗？”Hermione倾身向前。

“不——谈什么？”Harry皱着眉。

Hermione好笑地看着他。“那你为什么会为了他无视你而难过，Harry？”

“因为——”Harry摆弄着他的羽毛笔狡辩道。“我是说——！倒不是说有什么标准流程，对吗？！我们做爱了？至少他可以承认——”

“就谈这个，”Hermione平静地打断了他。“很明显，你有很多事儿想跟他谈。”

“别再鼓励他了，”Ron的语调有些绝望。“别把他推向Malfoy了。”

“Ron，成熟点，”Hermione有点生气了。“在这件事儿上你的意见不重要。这是Harry的事儿，而且他可能真的喜欢Malfoy——噢，看在上帝的份上！”当Ron对她说的话嗤之以鼻时，她翻了翻眼睛转过头。“Harry。我不知道你是否能听进去我的话，但我认为你应该直接走过去跟他谈。或者至少告诉他，你想跟他谈。如果他不配合，那至少你尝试过了。”

Harry再次望着Malfoy，他懒得躲躲藏藏了，他直直地望着Malfoy。他不知道是因为Hermione叫他去做，还是因为他只是受够了。

他站起身转过身面对着Malfoy的方向。

“Harry，”Ron沮丧地呻吟着。“别——”

Harry几乎在刚听到Hermione愤怒地叫Ron闭嘴的声音时，就走到了Malfoy书桌前的不远处。

“嗨，”他扑通一声坐在Malfoy对面的椅子上，然后小心翼翼地移开了面前的那堆书，好让自己看见Malfoy的脸。Malfoy看上去被吓了一大跳，大概三秒钟之后他的嘴唇抿成了一条薄薄的线，刻意地埋下头盯着他正在翻译的符文。

Harry没有再说什么了；他只是把下巴放在自己交叉着的手指上，毫不掩饰地盯着他面那个目中无人的纯血。

Malfoy足足坚持了27分钟；除了不耐烦地叹了几口气，把他洁白的牙齿咬得嘎吱作响，无意间折断了两支羽毛笔之外，他看起来几乎是一副两耳不闻窗外事的样子了；他恼怒地噘着嘴，脸颊越来越红，直到最后，他一拳锤在桌上咬着牙凶神恶煞地问，“干什么？！”

“什么？”Harry眨了眨眼睛。

“你他妈。想。干什么？”（what the fuck do you want）

Harry望了望四周。“你想让我在这儿做给你看？”（fuck）

Malfoy满脸通红，他抓起面前一本巨大的字典怒吼着朝Harry砸过去。Harry吓了一大跳立刻闪开了，他目瞪口呆地盯着对他怒目而视的Malfoy看了几秒钟，然后起身捡起了落在他身后几英尺远的字典。另一头的Ron愤怒地从椅子上站了起来，仿佛准备冲过来把那本字典扔到Malfoy脸上一样，于是Harry迅速笑着对Ron摇了摇头。

他笑眯眯地回到桌前，坐在Malfoy对面，小心翼翼地把那本字典放回原位，同时用自己的手指擦过了Malfoy的手——不再绑着绷带的手。

Malfoy倒吸一口气把手抽了回来，比起愤怒，此刻他眼里的充满了更多的犹豫与不确定。

“你没有告诉别人吗，”Harry若无其事地说。

Malfoy又开始对他怒目而视了，“我说了，我不会告诉别人的。如果你是来威胁我让我闭嘴的话，那你可真是个混蛋。”

“我也说过了，我不在乎你告不告诉别人，”Harry叹了口气，烦躁地扒了扒他的头发。“而且这也不是我来找你的原因。”

“那你他妈到底想干嘛，Potter？我很忙。”

“你为什么一直无视我？”

“Potter，我不知道该如何温和地告诉你这些。但我的世界并不是绕着你转的。我他妈没时间在你每次走进房间的时候，对你傻笑或者对你行屈膝礼。”

“你后悔发生那件事儿了吗？”Harry直截了当地问，无视了Malfoy试图跟他吵架的意图。“你认为我强迫你了或者——？”

“操——没有！”Malfoy暴躁地咬着牙说。“我是自愿的，好吗Potter？你可以放轻松了。”

“你后悔了吗？”Harry追问道。Malfoy看起来快崩溃了，他盯着他的作业，大口地喘着粗气。“Malfoy，”Harry低声叫他的名字，他也不知道为何自己的声音有些沙哑。

“不。”Malfoy飞快地瞥了Harry一眼，冷酷又坚定地说，尽管他的双手抖得厉害。“我不后悔。但我也不会坐在那儿望着你绞尽脑汁希望那事儿再次发生。”他说话时并没有看向Harry。

“因为...你不想那事儿再次发生？”Harry有点失落。

Malfoy嘴角挂着一个冷笑。“我想要什么都不重要，不是吗，Potter？”

“好吧，这样说吧。”Harry不想再绕圈子了。“你还想再做一次吗？”

“我说了，我想要什么——”

“我想要你，”Harry直接地说，当他看到Malfoy的脸颊以一种虽然奇怪，但却非常可爱的方式再一次红起来时，他的心脏飞快地加速跳动着。

“你不能直接告诉别人你——”Malfoy恼火地说，但语调却莫名温柔。“你他妈到底有什么——？”

“你还想再做一次吗？”Harry打断他。这次Malfoy只是用力地咽着唾沫，有些坐立不安地舔了舔嘴唇，让他的唇瓣变得湿润但同时也让Harry硬了。Harry靠近他，用手指在Malfoy的手腕内侧轻轻划拉着——这次，Malfoy没有躲开。

Harry握着他的手让他手心朝上，用指尖抚摸着他泛着微微粉色的白皙肌肤，Harry的指尖让他有些发痒，Malfoy的呼吸开始颤抖了起来。

“你的手痊愈了吗？”Harry轻声问，现在他开始抚摸Malfoy的手掌了，他刻意放慢了动作，盯着他们握在一起的手。

“很明显。”Malfoy的语气毫无说服力——他前倾着身子，听起来有些喘不过气的样子，他举止行为的剧烈的变化让Harry有些头晕目眩。

“你考虑过吗？这件事儿？我们？”

他深呼吸一口之后，“很明显。”

“你想再做一次吗？”Harry抬起头直视着Malfoy的眼睛，他甚至懒得费心去掩饰他声音里的期待。“我不清楚你是否知道，Malfoy，但你的态度并不明显。”

Malfoy再次舔了舔嘴唇，用力闭上眼睛，几秒钟之后他睁开双眼，轻轻叹了口气。“...想。”

Harry突然感觉他在屋外的某处告诉飞行着，大风吹乱了他的头发，刮过他的皮肤，让他全身惬意，他的胸腔里不断循环着某种，让他心脏欢愉地跳动着的东西。他感觉自己再也没有什么好担心害怕的了。

即使是在Malfoy红着脸，不悦地抽回自己的手的时候。即使是在他烦躁地要求，Harry别再像个变态一样整天盯着他看的时候。即使是在他威胁Harry，如果Harry再像个神经病一样咧嘴着嘴傻笑的话，他就把Pince夫人叫来。

这本应该是件非常荒谬的事儿，这本应该没有意义的。但或许是因为这事儿疯狂过头了，以至于在某种程度上变得合理了起来。

至少，当半个小时之后，他把一个用力扭动着大声呻吟，并且全身赤裸的Malfoy按在医疗翼病床上，然后饥渴地把舌头深深塞进Malfoy美妙又紧致的屁股里时，他是这么说服他自己的。Harry不在乎他喜欢舔Malfoy屁股这件事是否正常了；他确实爱上这个了。

他也不在乎他们再一次做爱是否合乎情理了，反正他们很快又会这样做，而且以后可能会经常做。

这让世间的一切都变得合乎情理了。

~end~


End file.
